


【撒隆】PTSD

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Relationships: Gemini Saga x Gemini Kanon
Kudos: 1





	【撒隆】PTSD

撒加走到左数第三个储物柜前，抬手拉开柜门，那里面几乎空空如也，只在门后粘着一把钥匙。  
撒加取下那把钥匙，小心地收进制服上装的口袋。然后转身离开储物间，沿着长长的走廊往前走。  
这里使用的是声控灯，随着他的脚步，略微晃眼的白炽灯闪亮又熄灭，他谨慎地踩着那憧憧的光影，一直走到走廊尽头。  
右手边果然有一道铁门。  
撒加取出钥匙，轻轻插入锁孔。钥匙转动第一圈的时候，距离他最近的那盏声控灯也熄灭了。整条走廊陷入一片黑暗。  
撒加将那把钥匙缓缓地转动了第二圈。  
寂静中他听见门锁的闩口“咔嗒”一声打开了。  
那扇铁门很沉重，他颇用了些力才推开一条缝。撒加朝来路看了看，再次确定没有被任何人发现，这才侧身闪进门里，然后回过身，以上半身的重量将那扇门推回原位。

门里同样是一片黑暗，隐约有潮湿的铁锈味，混杂着令他隐隐不安的血腥味。

“加隆？”  
他压低声音呼唤。  
并没有人回答，但他似乎听见右前方的角落里传来微微急促的呼吸声。  
“加隆？”  
撒加又叫了一声，然后拔出了配枪。他用双手紧握住枪柄，一步步继续朝前走。  
角落里的喘息似乎变得愈发急促沉重。  
撒加有些担心地轻声问：“加隆，你怎么样？”  
对方似乎在判断他的方向，片刻之后，他听到一个声音回问道：  
“你是谁？”  
虽然那声音非常沙哑，但他仍然立刻确定那就是加隆。  
“加隆，是我！”  
撒加提高声音，加快速度朝那个方向走去，同时打开了附带的战术电筒。  
他顿时愣住了。

角落里有一张造型可怖的铁椅子，加隆正坐在那张椅子上，上半身赤裸着，双手被反绑在背后，腰上、腿上和脚踝处都是勒紧的皮带，将他整个人牢牢固定住，无法移动分毫。已然干涸的一片片血迹凝固在他的皮肤上，深蓝色的长发凌乱地披散下来，遮住了肩背部的条条伤痕。  
战术电筒的白光正落在他脸上，但他根本没有闪躲，迎向光线的双眼显然已完全失去了焦距。  
“加隆……”撒加快步到了跟前，一时竟说不出别的话来。  
他将配枪收回枪套，伸出手轻轻抚摸加隆的侧脸，被囚禁的人却在他的手指刚刚接触到皮肤时不由自主地颤抖。  
“别碰我！”加隆猛地往另一边扭过头去。  
“是我！”撒加顿时有些着急，伸出手揽住他肩头。  
加隆发出一声滞涩的吸气，浑身发抖得更厉害，他拼尽全力地在束缚中挣动，与撒加如出一辙的脸上掠过瞬间的、近乎于惊恐的神情。  
“别碰我！”他歇斯底里地低吼。  
撒加带些慌乱地放开手：“我知道了……”他尝试着柔声安抚，“对不起，加隆。”  
加隆的胸口剧烈地起伏，喉咙里传出几声喑哑的咳嗽。  
撒加只觉得心脏如同被利刃划过般疼痛，他无法想象加隆在被囚禁的日子里经历过怎样的折磨。但他的时间有限。如果不能及时带他到达指定地点，这次营救将会前功尽弃。然而他现在甚至不能触碰他……

撒加深深吸了口气：“加隆，你听得见我的声音，是吗？”  
加隆闭上了眼睛：“是。”  
“你难道听不出我是谁么？”撒加有些难以置信地问。  
加隆努力试图稳住声线：“我不会再上同样的当。”  
“这不是假的。加隆！无论他们使用了怎样卑鄙的手段来欺骗你，现在站在你面前的人真的是我！”  
“……我不相信。”加隆嗄声说，“我绝不会重蹈覆辙。”  
“加隆！”撒加抬腕看了看表，他只剩下不到15分钟的撤离时间了。

撒加抽出战术匕首，绕到加隆身后，先是割断紧紧勒在他腰腿上的皮带，接着蹲下身去解放他的脚踝。  
“加隆，”他站起身来附在弟弟耳边说，“我会带你离开这里。”  
他的气息吹拂在加隆的脸上，垂下的一丝发绺微微颤动。在电筒的光亮里，加隆狠狠地咬住了自己的嘴唇，他的下唇很快就溢出了血。  
“别这样。加隆。”撒加慢慢把左手虚放在他肩膀，“给我和你自己一个机会。”  
他的手慢慢地移动，指尖再次触碰到加隆侧脸。加隆仍然被捆绑的双手不安地挣扎，身体又开始微微发抖。  
“最后一次。”撒加的指腹摩挲着加隆脸上的伤痕，“相信我。”他的手指滑向加隆的下巴，声音尽可能放得轻松：“亲爱的，你多久没刮胡子了，嗯？”

加隆猛地睁开眼。虽然眼前并没有焦距，他却仍寻找着声音传来的方向，转过头来对着撒加。  
“混蛋！如果你骗我……”他喃喃地说，声音里有压抑不住的复杂情绪，“如果你敢骗我……”  
“别说话。闭上眼睛。”撒加右手里的匕首逼近加隆的颈侧，冰冷的刀刃紧贴着那致命之处的皮肤，“亲爱的加隆。”  
他用拇指抵住刀柄，手指上的力道恰到好处，锋刃在下巴上轻盈滑过，仿佛蝴蝶在花丛里往来穿梭。  
“乖，放心吧，不会把泡沫弄到你眼睛里的。”撒加低声说。  
加隆攥紧了手指，掌心里满是冰冷的汗水。

那一次他也是这样坐在椅子里，双手被恶质的兄长反绑在背后，剃须刀的冷刃抵着下颌，轻轻地反复往一个方向推抹。  
盥洗室的角落里恍惚传来滴水的声音，伴随着极细腻的白色泡沫一点点消失的声响。  
加隆不动声色地闭上眼，那足够致命的刀锋正在到处游走。  
这感觉很奇妙。既有熟稔的亲昵和爱恋，又无端浮起一丝半缕的情色意味，还有将性命也毫无保留地交付到对方手上的信任。  
原本只是日常相处间一次半开玩笑性质的互动而已，他们却渐渐地完全投入进去，像是从一场简单的游戏演变为一种神秘的相互给予和交换。短暂的五分钟转瞬即逝，但加隆无比清楚地意识到，他们两个人同时体验到了某种从未有过的情动滋味。

于是，之后的那场性爱……理所当然地成为他们之间最为美妙的体验之一。

“……好了。”撒加突然俯身在他耳边沉声说，刀刃结束模拟剃须的动作，径自向下，割断了捆住加隆双手的皮带。  
加隆坐在椅子里愣怔了几秒钟，然后猛地撑住扶手站起身来。连日被刑讯而遭受的重伤和尚未通畅的血脉让他站立不稳地摇晃了几下，险些踉跄跌倒，幸而撒加及时扶住了他。感觉到对方不再抗拒触碰和搀扶，撒加便将那具伤痕累累的身体拥进自己怀里，小心翼翼地亲吻着那染了血迹的额头和留着淤青的嘴角。  
“哥哥……”加隆唤着他，环住他的脖子回应他的吻。  
“我们回家，”撒加轻轻说，“一切都会好起来的。”

FIN


End file.
